Davina Claire
Davina Claire est une jeune sorcière extrêmement puissante qui apparait pour la première fois dans l'épisode "Pilot", huit mois avant le début de la série elle fut sélectionnée pour participer à un ancien rituel, La moisson qui a pour but de régénérer le pouvoir de la communauté des sorcières. Les quatre jeunes filles sélectionnées, dont Davina et sa meilleure amie Monique Deveraux, devaient être sacrifiée. Le rituel fut interrompu par Marcel Gerard et ses Vampires juste avant que Monique soit sacrifiée. Voyant Davina se débattre, Marcel la sauva et l'emmena avec lui. Ayant accumulée tout le pouvoir de la Moisson, Davina devient l'arme secrète de Marcel qui "l'adopta", comme Klaus Mikaelson l'avait fait pour lui. Sophie Deveraux, la tante de Monique jura à sa sœur de tout faire pour ramener Monique à la vie, y compris trancher la gorge de Davina elle-même, ce qu'elle fit quand les effets de la Moisson non-accomplis devinrent trop importants. Davina fut ramenée à la vie après la mort de Celeste Dubois et fut rendue à la communauté des sorcières par un plus que récalsitrant Marcel dans l'optique de la faire aller mieux après son séjour traumatisant de l'Autre Côté. Cependant, la jeune fille n'a plus l'impression d'appartenir à sa communauté d'origine. Apparence physique Davina a de longs cheveux chatains et a le teint de porcelaine et les yeux bleus. Personnalité Davina est une fille calme, et a une vie très protégée. Cependant, les niveaux extrêmes de restriction imposées l'ont amenée à posséder un tempérament très puissant, une mauvaise combinaison avec son niveau de puissance. Son passé Davina était la meilleure amie de Monique, la nièce de Sophie Deveraux. Elle avait été choisi durant la récolte comme une des quatre élues, des sorcières puissantes qui devrait se sacrifier en douceur pour ensuite ressusciter. Mais le jour de la cérémonie, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et ce fut un massacre. Trois jeunes filles furent égorgées et grâce à l'intervention de Marcel et de ses vampires, Davina fut sauvée. Depuis, elle ne veut qu'une chose ; faire payer les sorcières pour la mort de son amie. Néanmoins, celles-ci désirent tuer Davina afin de compléter le rituel. C'est la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille est enfermée dans un grenier depuis huit mois. The Originals Davina Claire/Saison 1|Saison 1 Davina Claire/Saison 2|Saison 2 Les relations *Davina et Marcel (Amis proche) *Davina et Klaus (Ennemis) *Davina et Elijah (Alliés) *Davina et Joshua (Amis) *Davina et Rebekah *Davina et Kaleb Apparences Saison 1 *''Le retour du roi'' *''Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans'' *''À la reconquête du royaume'' *''Les amants maudits'' *''Nouvelles alliances'' *''Le rituel de la moisson'' *''Le fruit empoisonné'' *''Sauver l'espèce'' *''Les deux rois'' *''Le signe prémonitoire'' *''Après moi, le déluge'' *''Famille décomposée'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Saison 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' Sorts importants *La moisson (sacrifiée) *Effacer la mémoire de Rebekah *Briser le lien qui unissait Sophie et Hayley *Effacer la contrainte de Klaus sur Joshua et Camille *Faire revivre une fleur *Créer la bague de jour de Joshua *Invoquer l'esprit de Mikael (involontairement) *Sort de dissimulation *Réunir le sang de Klaus *Réssuciter Mikael *Changer un morceau de ficelle en argent *Création d'un objet maudit *Sort de protection *Bloquer le transfert d'esprit de Esther * Perturber le sort de limite de Vincent * Sort de vision * Sort de localisation Galerie Notes *Avec Bonnie Bennett, elle est la deuxième sorcière à avoir ressucité un être surnaturel sans aide extérieure. Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Sorcière Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Créatures surnaturelles Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages recurrents Catégorie:Décédés Catégorie:Ressuscité